Sahm
by Sacre Bleu
Summary: What are Ayame and Shigure talking about? What exactly DOES Ayame want to do? What has Elton John have to do with it?


Disclaimer- I don't own Disney and I don't own any of the characters in the following story, or Fruits Basket, from which they come. I also don't own Elton John.

Author's Notes: Hi people. This is just the first chapter of this story. You can try and guess which Disney song is being alluded (great word!) to, but I think that it's a little obvious. Maybe it isn't and I just don't realize because I'm writing it... Anyway...

Sahm chapter 1

Shigure looked over at Ayame where he was lying on the bed next to him. "It's such a shame how we were forced to come up here, now that Mayuko has come calling on Hatori. And why did Momiji have to tell her Hatori was over here, anyway?"

Ayame glanced at Shigure and kept sketching him (Ayame was on his side and Shigure was posing, looking at the ceiling). "Don't _move_, Gure-san! You'll make me mess up!" Ayame wailed, sketching steadily all the while, "here **I** am, trying to finish (he sighs) and you're just talking. And Momiji doesn't know any better."

"But what if… what if _she _found out? She doesn't like it when, well, you know."

"Oh Gure-san, stop worrying the only way she would find out is if Momiji told her. And he's too afraid of her." He bounced and turned over, facing Shigure. "You know, I just realized how close we are…"

"No, Aaya-- not now. I'm too worried about Hatori… and Mayuko."

"Oooooo. Gure-san! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"No is no, Aaya. Besides, have you finished your drawing yet?"

Ayame flounced up and struck a dramatic pose. "It's a _sketch_, not a drawing. Really Gure-san! Now (he sniffed) I believe you may have upset me! But, yes, I have finished. How do you like it?" Ayame showed the picture to Shigure and stared at him with wide eyes.

Shigure gazed at the picture. "That looks exactly like me, Aaya! That's amazing!" He stood up and started dressing.

"I know I'm amazing. And the picture is too. You just had the perfect pose!" Ayame launched himself at Shigure, catching him with half his clothes off, and they fell on to the bed, Ayame squishing Shigure. "And you're quite amazing too, Gure-san! Why don't you show me?" Ayame literally purred and leaned on Shigure (which was hard, because he was still on top of him).

"No, Ayame. Besides, Mayuko is downstairs." Shigure tried to get up, but Ayame was pinning him down.

"Come on, Gure-san! Please? We're so lucky that Tohru accepted Yuki's date and Kyo got so jealous that he followed them- how often are none of them here?"

"I can see what's happening." Shigure was staring at nothing, not even at Ayame who was currently in his face, trying to get him to, well, you know.

"What? Come on Gure-san!" Ayame loosened his grip on Shigure and Shigure got up, finished dressing, and turned to Ayame.

"And they don't have a clue. Aaya- would you do that to me too?"

"Who? What? Gure-san? Huh? Explain!" Ayame pouted at Shigure and waited for him to clarify.

"Hatori. And Mayuko- they'll fall in love. And, the bottom line? Our trio's down to two." Shigure walked over to the door and started to open it.

"Oh. Well, that leaves you and me! Come on Gure-san! Let's show Hatori right now that we don't need him! Much. Oh, Gure-san!" Ayame leaped onto Shigure's back, pulling him to the floor and hugged him, hard.

"Aaya. No. Let go." Shigure struggled out of Ayame's hold and started to pace.

"I love the face, Gure-san! Come and sit on the bed! I want to draw!" Ayame got his sketch book from where he dropped it and plopped on to the bed.

"Aaya- come on. Well, fine." Shigure walked over to the bed and sat, facing Ayame. "Just, well, I guess it's the sweet caress of…"

"Me?" Ayame interrupted and leaned forward and popped a kiss on Shigure's lips.

"Twilight, Aaya-chan. You aren't enough for Hatori anymore. Or maybe it's Mayuko." As Shigure talked, Ayame stared at him, but then remembered what he wanted to do. He took his pencil and drew. "But, with all this romance- the entire atmosphere- what if she finds out?"

"Oh, Gure-san! That'd be horrible! Don't talk like this!" Ayame covered his ears, but also toppled on to Shigure and stared up at him from his lap.

"Disaster, Ayame, it's in the air. She won't like it. And she _will_ find out." Shigure absently petted Ayame's hair as he talked.

Suddenly, both Shigure and Ayame realized that there was someone else in the room. "Hey! How long have you been here? What's wrong with you? Don't you know what's in style?" Ayame started to wail, frightened by the man's unfashionable look, his ragged shirt, his un-cool pants. Ayame was breaking down, anxious that any clothes could be so unchanged, so, so ordinary as to be so horrible.

"Who are you? Why are you in my house?" Shigure was indignant, for a strange man had appeared in the room in his house where he had, quite recently, been un-clothed.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" The man started to sing, lifting the air away, like the clouds on a windy day- or maybe not like wind, for that can be harsh, but like ripples on a pond (a fair pond, clear to it's depths, reflecting the cloudless for the wind has blown away all the clouds sky) gently pulling a leaf across the water…

Ayame stopped crying and uncurled from his fetus position. "Who- who are you?" He asked the man, who continued singing.

"The peace the evening brings…" The man was fat, bald, old, and really ugly…

Ayame turned to Shigure and remarked, almost breathless "He sings like an angel!" Ayame lost his ability to speak and stared at the man.

"The world, for once, in perfect harmony, with all her living things…." The man trailed off. Literally- his singing faded and Ayame found that he was staring at nothing… Strange. Ayame turned back to Shigure, who was still in shock over the fact that an old bald guy had been in his house.

Ayame launched himself onto Shigure, who was quite off-guard, and took off some of his clothing, he was wearing multiple layers, and looked at him. "Now?"

"Fine, Aaya. Now."

Author's notes 2:

You might be wondering why this is called Sahm. So am I. The only idea that I had as to why it would be called Sahm, is the fact that I wanted it to be different, and the characters' names begin with S, A, H, and M, in the order that they appear. Also, I like to say Sahm. Enjoy repeating it to yourself!

So, it was the middle of the beginning of my story (well, the first chapter) and I was like- 'ahh'! (I hate the word like...). I wanted to get to the song, but I couldn't!- I was very sad (more of an 'upset'), but I couldn't work the song in any sooner, because it wouldn't have worked. Seriously- I was writing and then it hit me- I STILL HADN'T GOTTEN TO THE POINT. My train of though must have run off it's track today. As I was writing this, I think it exploded. Anyway- I don't know how many of you have read all the books yet, but (IF YOU HAVENT READ THEM, SKIP THIS NEXT SENTENCE!) the she they were talking about was Akito. I hope most of you got that… (It was mentioned in the last book when I was writing this, but more have been published).

HERE IS THE NEXT SENTENCE FOR ANYONE WHO SKIPPED THAT LAST PART. I like to capitalize letters…

These are things I think you should know before you read the story, so I'm telling you after. I'm sure that makes sense some how.

The 'popped' I mean is like when you curl your lips over your teeth and POP them. It's a really cool noise. Really. It wasn't as if they French kissed or anything. It was more of, I don't know, a teaser, or something… Wow, that sounds weird... Oh well; it's Ayame. Get over it. Once you get it, it's so much fun. Just curl your lips and force them out again and it POPs. THE BEST SOUND EVER!

Okay, yes, Elton John is in my story. It may seem random at first (well, it really is random), but I have a very good reason for putting him in Sahm. Well, I don't. Audley does, though! See, the entire point of the story is Can You Feel The Love tonight, by the Lion King, by Disney (if you didn't get that already, go read it again). Shigure says (or thinks) all of Timone's lines, Ayame, all of Pumba's, Hatori, Simba, Mayuko, Nala. (Well, Hatori and Mayuko mostly think their lines, and not say them, but they're there. I apologies (yes, that is plural- good job!) to anyone who is upset that the lines are slightly more changed in their parts, but it was hard to get the words to fit, so I went for the meaning instead). I realized then that I had no one to say the chorus! I brought in Elton John, because he also has a version of Can You Feel The Love Tonight, so it seemed reasonable-ish to bring him in… Thanks Audley.

**_MOAROS_**

LOOK! THIS SECTION HAS A TITLE! (Haha, made you look! What? It has to not be there when you make someone look at something? Well, that's dumb...)

In case you're wondering, MOAROS stands for something and if you can't guess what it is, you'll have to read the story MOAROS, when it comes out- it should come out soon (Or it's already out and I never changed this).I'm writing it now, at the same time as Sahm- another reason that Sahm is a pointless abbreviation, is because MOAROS is a pointless abbreviation.

Read MOAROS!

Here I go again, adding another paragraph to my author's notes. When Ayame first said that Elton John sang like an angel, I, unfortunately, wrote angle. Just thought I'd say that here. I changed it because I couldn't see how anyone could sing like an angle, even Elton John. Have you ever noticed how cool a name that is? It's not as awesome as Hubert, but it's close. EL-Ton JOHN. And don't you wish that you could sing like an angle? Maybe a right angle? Or are you obtuse? (Maybe even acute! It makes you wonder, doesn't it?)

I'm going to stop writing and wait till I'm on a sugar high again. It's more fun to write on a sugar high. All of you should try it. Unless you're trying to write angst. Then it really doesn't work. An angst-y story written on a sugar high, while amusing, just doesn't seem like it would turn out well. Well, I wouldn't really know, so don't ask me. I LIKE funny (and cApItAlIzINg). (If I'm not good at writing it, no one has told me yet.)

Here, I am ending my tirade of randomness. Like I said at some point, my train of thought derails a lot... Goodbye. Please Review!


End file.
